Sangre De Lobo
by Bluemachine
Summary: Jon Snow encontraba su mente demasiado ensombrecida por su violenta muerte, frenética por las batallas que divisaba en el futuro, y determinada a cuidar los pequeños pedazos que quedaban de su familia. La austera y fuerte guardia que velaba por Lady Mormont ni siquiera había creido que valiera la pena recibir a él hijo bastardo de Ned Stark, y a la hija de este.
1. Prólogo

**Sangre de Lobo**

Por decenas de años se ha hablado de las austeras y fuertes mujeres de isla del oso, pero tal vez hoy no haya mejor ejemplo de las legendarias guerreras que Roleah Mormont.

La guardia de Lady Mormont vive para proteger hasta con el último gramo de sangre y furia a su familia. Y te lo aseguro, lucha para hacer justicia a la sangre de oso que recorre sus venas.

 **Nota autor.**

 **No contesto comentarios de actualización, más información en mi perfil.**

 **Y si, ya se. Ni acabo todos mis pendientes y ya estoy publicando algo más. Lo siento, no me resisto :v**

 **Ojalá les guste ;)**


	2. La Hora Oscura

Ambas habíamos quedado huérfanas.

Lyanna y yo nunca habíamos tenido una relación estrecha, pero habíamos sido cordiales. Sin embargo después de aquel cuervo anunciando la fatal noche en que ambas perdimos a nuestras madres, nuestra precaria simpatía fue amenazada por los susurros de terceros.

 _"... es muy joven para regir"_

 _"También tienes sangre Mormont, eres más prudente, e incluso eficaz en combate. Los hombres seguirán tu liderazgo"_

 _"Lyanna es una niña fuerte, pero no es la indicada para mandar isla del oso"_

 _"Es tu deber tomar casa Mormont, sin un fuerte líder al frente estamos perdidos"_

 _"Tienes que hacerlo Roleah, Lyanna es joven para entender, pero con tiempo verá que era lo indicado"_

No puedo recordar si alguna vez negué estas afirmaciones, si defendí a mi prima y llame locos a los que me exigían arrebatar a Lyanna la señoría de isla del oso. Pero se que ella era consciente de los susurros que plegaban los pasillos, así como yo sabía que muchos otros le aconsejaban exiliarme o ejecutarme por traición. Ambas teníamos demasiado incrustada la reciente la pérdida de nuestra familia como para atentar con el último fragmento que quedaba, incluso si éramos una amenaza para la otra.

Llego un momento en que los susurros de terceros se cansaron de forzar con palabras el primer movimiento de alguna.

En una cruda noche el calor de mi cama me fue arrebatado, se me levantó y se me forzó a caminar por la áspera madera que plegaba el castillo. No le di importancia a los rostros de los hombres que me arrastraban, ni le di sentido a gritar ¿Como podría evitar mi propia muerte? La tensión entre ambas facciones era demasiado palpable, era Lyanna o yo, y yo no quería luchar contra mi familia.

Por un vago segundo me pregunté si mi prima había ordenado mi ejecución o era ignorante de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Una daga fue depositada en mi mano al entrar a un cuarto más amplio, pero no menos cálido que el mío. Fruncí el ceño ¿Esperaban que cometiera suicidio? ¿Que sostuviera el filo contra mi cuello y rebanara mi garganta? Ningún Mormont había hecho nunca un acto tan cobarde, e incluso si no estaba oponiendo resistencia, no pensaba reducirme a tan baja acción.

Levante la cabeza, ofendida de que siquiera se hubieran propuesto un plan tan estupido, pero mi aliento se congeló al ver a Lyanna semi levantada de su cama, mirándome con una pizca de miedo, pero sobre todo furia. No entendí al inicio la expresión de su rostro... hasta que mire a los hombres que me acompañaba. No eran hombres de Lyanna, eran míos.

Me habían traído aquí para matarla, está era su forma de obligarme a tomar una decisión.

—Lyanna —musité.

No sé si fue la tristeza de mi rostro, pero los ojos de Lyanna se suavizaron al sostener mi mirada. Estaba segura de que ambas teníamos la misma expresión de melancolía.

—Roleah —imito mi suave susurro.

No era ajena al peso de la daga en mi mano, había entrenado casi mi vida entera para defenderme y luchar, pero no para asestar un golpe fatídico a mi familia.

Aunque no podía olvidar, era Lyanna o yo.

Con una nueva convicción levante mi barbilla con más certeza que nunca.

—Ser Penn ¿Cuantos Hombres están de mi lado esta noche?

No perdí de vista la traición impregnada en los ojos de Lady Mormont.

—Los hombres de Barson y Grizma, mi señora —respondió con una cantarina voz—. Es bueno ver que ha entrado en razón, está es la decisión correcta.

—Lo es —afirme.

Avance un paso, Lyanna se tensó con una mirada fiera en su rostro. Sonreí.

Gire la daga entre mis dedos, y con una velocidad atónita di la primera tajada en las entrañas y un segundo corte certero en la garganta expuesta ante mi. Gruñí al sentir el corte en mi hombro izquierdo un segundo antes de hincarme y esquivar la espada que apuntaba a mi pecho. Lancé un grito de furia y atisbe una puñalada en los aposentos privados del segundo guardia.

Chillo de dolor, tirando su espada y sosteniendo inútilmente el desastre que era sus partes delicadas.

—¡Perra! —rugió con rabia.

Clave la daga que el mismo me había proporcionado directamente en su tráquea. Se ahogo entre borbotones de su propia sangre antes de caer con ojos vacíos.

Lyanna me miro con una expresión perpleja.

—¿Por que?

—¿Haz querido matarme una sola vez en estos meses? —cuestione— yo no —revele con franqueza—. Ni siquiera sé quién inicio entra división entre ambas, pero es suficiente para mi. Somos Mormont, somos familia. Tu eres Lady Mormont, señora de Isla del oso —determine— ¡Maldito sea el que se atreva a ponernos en contra! ¡Quien intente de nuevo persuadir a los hombres de quitarte tu señoría! —escupí con rabia.

Éramos una isla austera, orgullosa, y leal. Y tras las recientes guerras, nos habíamos convertido en un diminuto pueblo, tan aterrorizado por el futuro que nos deparaba, que habíamos caído presas del pánico. La tensión de los últimos meses habían sido eso, miedo. Miedo de que isla del oso no pudiera sobrevivir a la cruel realidad que la afrontaba.

No había más Starks, los Bolton regian el Norte, y habíamos quedado con menos de un centenar de hombres para defendernos de los malditos Greyjoy o los salvajes.

El futuro se divisaba sombrío, pero desde aquel momento, Lyanna y yo entablamos una fuerte relación marcada con la sangre de quienes se habían atrevido a separarnos.

Las mujeres Mormont estábamos más unidas que nunca. La familia se había vuelto todo.

 **Notas:**

 **Esta escena transcurre unos meses después de la boda roja, Roleah tiene 16.**

 **Como la línea del tiempo está muy trastornada y nadie sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado entre temporadas, el próximo capítulo es 3 años después.**

 **Entonces las edades quedarían con Roleah 19 y Lyanna 12**

 **Y en cuanto la sucesión, Lyanna es la heredera al ser que su madre era la hermana mayor y anterior Lady Mormont.**


	3. Lealtad Y Honor

Un sin número de cambios habían sacudido el Norte en los últimos años. Pero para bien o mal, estos habían pasado impasible para los Mormont.

No iban a jurar lealtad a los malditos Bolton o al rigido Stannis Baratheon. Habían hincado y jurado lealtad a los Stark, habían a hecho a uno rey, y este había dado su último aliento tres años atrás. Los Mormont habían experimentado masivas bajas con la última guerra, habian perdió la honorable casa de la que eran vasallos, y más que nunca los enemigos acechaban desde todas direcciones.

Pero eran Mormont, no importaba cuán austero fuera el futuro, ellos aguantaban.

—Un cuervo de Sansa Stark —deletreo con incredulidad el apellido—quieren una audiencia, ella y su hermano bastardo, Jon Snow.

—¿Stark? —bufo— No ha habido un solo Stark por años, aquí solo veo la bonita letra de Lady Bolton —Roleah regresó el mensaje a su pequeña prima—. No te recomiendo recibirlos, Lyanna, no sabemos si es un juego enfermizo de Bolton para hacer abrir nuestras puertas y emboscarnos.

—Lo se —contestó con seriedad—. Pero no puedo permitirme ignorar su mensaje, necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

—¿Así que vamos a recibirlo?

—Ya he mandado mi respuesta.

Roleah suspiró.

—Ya habías tomado una decisión —confirmó tranquilamente— ¿Entonces para que soy requerida, Lyanna?

—Vas a estar a mi lado cuando nuestros invitados lleguen.

Asintió.

—Un fuerte mensaje de que las mujeres Mormont se mantienen unidas—acordó Roleah

—Estarás armada —agregó Lyanna.

—Siempre lo estoy —contestó mientras señalaba casualmente su espada.

—No —negó Lyanna— completamente armada.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Que clase de mensajes estas queriendo enviar? —inquirió con confusión.

Lyanna giró a verla con aquella mirada demasiado madura para pertenecer a la de una niña.

—No tememos pelear —aseveró Lady Mormont.

Había sido una extraña entrada, Jon Snow se encontraba en medio, incluso había entrado primero y saludado cordialmente a Lyanna, como si fuera él quien dirigía la recién llegada comitiva, pero había sido Sansa Stark quien había dicho las primeras palabras de persuasión ¿Quien de ambos tenía el completo control?

Roleah entorno los ojos. ¿Creían que alabando el nombre Mormont iban a ganar simpatía? Su primer error había sido presentarse sin un firme líder, el segundo tratar a Lyanna como una niña joven y estúpida que iba a ceder ante la mención de su madre, su tío o el mensaje que habían mandado a Stannis.

El sentimentalismo no iba a mantener a la casa Mormont de pie.

—Solo entiendo que soy responsable de la isla del oso y de cuantos viven aquí —aseveró Lyanna— ¿Por que iba a sacrificar a un Mormont más por una guerra ajena?

Presionó su labios en una firme línea, evitando así sonreír. Todos caían en la impresión de que Lyanna, al ser una niña, no contaba con la fortaleza para ser una verdadera líder. Pero la verdad estaba lejos de ser así, Lyanna Mormont no sólo tenía la lealtad de su prima, sino la de isla del oso.

Lady Mormont no carecía de fuerza propia para hacerse escuchar.

—Disculpad mi señora —intervino el tercer sujeto que hasta entonces había observado en silencio—entiendo lo que siente…

Su prima le lanzó una mirada, indicándole en silencio acercarse. Roleah camino, haciendo un fuerte eco con cada paso.

—¿Lo entiende? —cuestionó Roleah posándose de pie a un lado de su prima— ¿Entiende que hemos servido a la casa Stark más allá de lo necesario? —lanzó una breve mirada a Lady Sansa y Jon Snow— nuestra casa a sangrado por la suya ¿Y que fue lo que hizo Robb Stark? Se casó con una extranjera e insultó a Walder Frey, y por ende Lord Frey acribilló a nuestra familia ¿Y acaso no juramos proteger a los Stark y ellos a nosotros?—comentó gélidamente—. Disculpen si no hemos sido tan cálidos como esperaban que seamos —se mofó cínicamente— pero mientras Lady Mormont vela por los intereses de Isla del Oso, yo velo por Lyanna, mi única familia viva —siseo—. Y mi familia no va a sobrevivir sirviendo a los intereses egoístas de terceros —enarcó una ceja y miro a Lady Sansa— los Stark perdieron Invernalia, lo más justo es que ellos lo recuperen —puntualizó secamente.

—Mis señoras, esto va más allá de recuperar el asentamiento de la casa Stark, les aseguro eso — juro el viejo hombre que acompañaba a los hijos de Ned Stark.

—¿Lo conozco? ¿Ser…? —cuestiono Lyanna

—Ser Davos de la casa Seaworth —se presentó—. No hay necesidad de preguntar a su Maester por mi casa, es bastante nueva.

Lyanna y ella compartieron una mirada de repentina intriga.

—De acuerdo, Ser Davos de la casa Seaworth —entono Lyanna con una filosa mirada en el rostro—dice entender lo que siento ¿Como es que lo entiende? —espetó.

—Nunca espero encontrarse en tal posición. Ser responsable de tantas vidas a tan corta edad —Roleah miro al viejo caballero, sus palabras sonaban más honestas y simples, sin mucho redundancia—. Yo nunca pensé en hallarme en mi posición, era hijo de un cangrejero, luego fui contrabandista, y ahora me encuentro dirigiéndome a la señora de una gran casa en tiempos de guerra. Pero estoy aquí porque esta no es una guerra ajena — Roleah sintió sus ojos se endurecer ante sus palabras— es nuestra guerra.

La misma honestidad que había percibido en su palabras fue notada por Lyanna.

— Prosiga, Ser Davos — indico Lyanna, había aceptado escucharlo.

—Su tío, el Lord Comandante Mormont, eligió de aprendiz a este hombre —señaló al norteño a lado suyo—. Eligió a Jon para sucederlo porque sabía que tenía valor para hacer lo correcto, aunque tuviese que dar su vida, porque Jeor Mormont y Jon Snow comprendían que la auténtica guerra no es entre unas cuantas casa rivales… es entre los vivos y los muertos —reveló con pesadumbre— y no se equivoque, mi señora, los muertos se acercan.

Su semblante no reveló el fuerte aleteo de su corazón, pero la inesperada información sembró un frío infernal en el cuerpo de Roleah.

—¿Es esto cierto? —cuestionó Lyanna.

—Su tío los combatió en el puño de los primeros hombres, yo en casa austera, ambos perdimos —confirmó Jon Snow.

—Mientras los Bolton tengan Invernalia, el Norte estará dividido, y un Norte dividido no podrá resistir contra el rey de la noche —advirtió Ser Davos— Desea proteger a su pueblo, mi señora, y lo entiendo, pero no puede esconderse de esto. Debemos luchar y debemos hacerlo juntos.

Lyanna detuvo al Maester Dauss con una señal. Había tomado una decisión que Roleah no podía reprochar, las recientes noticias cambiaban el panorama completamente.

—La casa Mormont tiene fe en la casa Stark desde hace un milenio —Lyanna los miro con determinación— no quebraremos esa fe hoy.

El alivio en el rostro de los tres forasteros fue más que evidente.

—Gracias, mi Lady —expresó profundamente Jon Snow— ¿Cuantos soldados podemos esperar?

Roleah sabía el número exacto, entrenaba a diario con cada uno de esos hombres, sin embargo guardo silencio y dejó a su prima preguntar al maestro de armas de Isla Del Oso

—Sesenta y dos —reveló sin titubeos.

—Sesenta y dos —repitió Jon Snow ocultando su evidente decepción.

—Nuestra casa no es grande, pero si orgullosa, y cada hombre de la Isla del Oso lucha con la fuerza de diez continentales.

—Si son la mitad de fieros que su señora, los Bolton están perdidos.

Roleah solto una corta risa, Ser Davos era un hombre realmente agradable.

—Por hoy dejaremos los detalles pendientes —concluyó Lyanna— la casa Mormont los recibirá hasta que sea tiempo de marchar.

Los tres hicieron gestos de agradecimiento

—Lady Sansa, Lord Snow, Ser Davos —nombró Roleah con una sonrisa afable— si gustan acompañarme les mostraré sus aposentos.

Guiño un discreto ojo a su prima al pasar a su lado. Mientras la fiera apariencia de Lyanna era más recatada y serena, Roleah era más salvaje, asestando no solo fuertes golpes verbales, sino físicos, sin la menor contemplación de conservar la apariencia que se esperaba de una joven dama.

La pequeña comitiva de la casa Stark la acompaño en silencio por breves segundos antes de arriesgarse a indagar sobre su presencia. Jon Snow se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo e incomodidad, solo así encontrando su voz.

—¿Es muy cercana a Lady Mormont, mi Lady?

—¿Es tu forma de preguntar quién soy? —indagó con una ceja enarcada— mi nombre es Roleah Mormont, Lyanna es mi prima —reveló sin mucha pauta.

—¿Mormont? —repitió Lady Sansa— creí que tal vez se trataban de familia lejana.

Ahora se cuestionaban porque no era ella la que regía isla del oso.

—Su madre fue la anterior Lady Mormont, el título le pertenece ahora a Lyanna —aclaró— y les aseguro que quienes han atrevido a cuestionar a mi prima han pagado su error con sangre.

La advertencia quedaba implícita en sus palabras, Roleah nunca se opondría a Lyanna, pero dudaba mucho que los Stark tratarán de intentarlo, tenían preocupaciones más importantes que decidir quien regia casa Mormont.

—En estos tiempo la familia ciertamente es algo de un valor incalculable —asintió Ser Davos— es bueno saber que Lady Mormont cuenta con una espada confiable a su lado.

—¿Lucha, mi Lady? —inquirio Lady Sansa lanzando breves miradas al arma que colgaba en su cadera.

—Lo hago, pero usualmente sirvo de guardia para Lyanna —explicó—. Lady Mormont tiene poderosas palabras, pero cortos brazos, al menos por ahora mi mayor preocupación es velar de que sus ordenes tengan un respaldo físico y que todo aquello que la amenace sea disuelto adecuadamente.

Aquello pareció inquietar a Lady Sansa, pero Roleah no le dio mayor importancia. Era sabido que las mujeres Mormont estaban hechas de otra madera.

—¿Y si Lady Mormont hubiera negado su ayuda? —preguntó nuevamente Sansa Stark.

—Los hubiera escoltado fuera de Isla del Oso, por supuesto —explicó con una sonrisa afable sin mostrar su diversión.

—¿No por su desagrado a los Stark? —cuestionó abruptamente.

Roleah se detuvo y giró a ver a su invitada con frialdad. Ambos caballeros, que escoltaban a la joven hija de Ned Stark, la miraban con clara desaprobación por su impulsiva y descortés pregunta.

— Temo que se equivoca, no me desagradan los Stark —siseo lentamente— pero no tengo amor por ustedes. Que quede claro, que mi única lealtad es a mi prima, y no hay deshonor en ello —examinó a Lady Sansa con dureza— ¿Lo dice por lo que dije de su hermano? ¿Robb Stark? —ante la mención de su nombre ambos hermanos perdieron el color de sus rostros, tal vez por furia— ¿Pero puede decirme en qué me he equivocado? Su hermano cometió errores que costaron más que la guerra, costaron familias enteras.

—Dudó mucho, Lady Roleah, que hubiera logrado un mejor resultado —indicó con ira Sansa.

—Y ese es otro error que han cometido hoy —dijo Roleah finalmente sonriendo— hace mucho tiempo que perdone a Robb Stark, fue un rey no un dios, no estaba libre de defectos —comentó honestamente— y aunque entiendo el deseo de proteger su memoria, deben saber que fui fácil contra ustedes. Si esto los hirió, déjenme decirle que lo que otras casas norteñas dirán de él los matara si no aprenden a canalizar su enojo.

—¿Era… una prueba? —preguntó confundido Ser Davos.

—No exactamente —Roleah río— era cierto que me parecía que lo más justo fuera que los Stark recuperarán ellos mismo Invernalia, pero solo es por mi deseo de que mi hogar no sufra por un motivo personal y egoísta.

—Pero la información que hemos proveído ha cambiado la situación —entendió Jon Snow.

—Exactamente —asintió Roleah— En cuanto a lo de su hermano, ha sido sus reacciones lo que me ha permitido juzgar sus caracteres.

—¿Y que ha visto? —inquirio Jon.

—Lo que todo Stark tiene de sobra —musitó— lealtad y honor hasta el hueso.


End file.
